A Little Visit
by Denise Allen
Summary: Continuing in the World from Must Have Been the Mistletoe. A short visit fic.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy walked across campus. The interview at Harvard Law had gone better than expected. It had been less an interview and more about seeing what they had to give to get Carson Drew's daughter in the door. At first that had annoyed her. She wanted to earn her place on merit. Given her grades and LSAT scores they assured her she had.

What intrigued her and them was when it became plain to both she didn't want to do criminal law, but more investigative or forensic investigative type stuff. It turned out this was a better match than either party had expected. They had offered her the opportunity to pair a business and forensic law concentration. Essentially she was creating her own concentration. Something you could do few other places. After that the question became purely one of finance. Harvard had made sure that was not an issue. So, Nancy was going to Harvard.

Now she just had to tell her Dad and Frank. Her Dad would be thrilled at Harvard Law she had no doubt.

She took out her phone and texted George what had happened, then she turned on the GPS on her phone and decided to find Frank's place. It was late after they had taken her to the Harvard Club for dinner and had finished with everything. She knew Frank was probably still studying.

So, she was surprised to hear music pouring from the house as she walked up. She rang the bell and a very drunk roommate answered the door.  
From previous chats with Frank she knew this was Pat.

Pat eyed her up and down like a piece of meat. Apparently Frank hadn't been exaggerating. The college had grouped them in a house.

" Is Frank around?" She asked avoiding Pat's arm.

"Hardy?" He laughed." You're here for Hardy. What the hell is a babe like you doing here for Hardy?"

She was about to ask where Frank was, but luckily a guy came walking up.

Pat grabbed her around the waist.  
"This babe is here for Hardy. Can you believe it? Come on babe I'll..."

He was interrupted when Gun, Frank's other housemate took his hand off her rather forcefully.

"Hey what the..."

Gun looked at him." Be glad it was me not Frank. He'd have levelled you. Don't touch her again."

Pat went inside deciding it was too much effort.

" Thanks I appreciate the rescue. I'm Nancy."Nancy offered her hand.

Gun laughed and took her hand. "You had to be with that hair. I'm Gun. Frank and George have told me about you. This is a surprise."

" Yeah, I had an interview here for law school, and I decided to surprise Frank."

Gun nodded. "He's usually in the stacks until midnight or later. Come on I'll walk you over. It's about 20-30 minutes over."

Nancy nodded the night was nice and unusually warm for March. They walked talking about general things. Much to Nancy's surprise the conversation was mainly about George. Frank had introduced them. It seemed Gun was smitten and had become George's running partner.

Nancy had to laugh when he admitted George whipped him in running, but he got to spend time with her so he didn't care.

By the time they reached the library it was 11:30. Not late by normal standards, but it was Friday.

" Here. " He handed her his ID." You'll need this card to get in. Slide it under my door when you get back."

"Are..."

He stopped her." Maybe you can drag him out before 2AM. He works too hard sometimes."

She laughed. " That sounds exactly like him. Thanks" He gave her his cell no just in case, and then left her.

She slid the card through the door lock and entered the library. She texted him , but got no reply . Gun had been so sure he'd be here. She decided to do a walk through. It was getting close to midnight. She had walked all the floors and was about to give up. She turned a corner on the sixth floor and found a dark head buried in books.

She walked up and was surprised there was no reaction. As she got closer she realized why. Frank had literally fallen asleep on his text books. She knew med students studied hard, but this was ridiculous.

She was about to shake him when she saw his phone on the table. There was no one in the area, so she set the ringer from vibrate to the loudest and picked bugle revelry and placed it near his ear.

Then she went behind a bookshelf and texted him. "Time to wake up Hardy."

The ringer went off as she watched from behind the shelf. Frank jumped as a bugle sounded in his ear. " What the !" He yelped as he knocked his phone on the floor.

Nancy stifled her giggles into her hand as Frank grabbed the phone.

"God you scared me. I really was asleep" He replied back.

Nancy was trying desperately not to laugh as she replied back." ? Scared"

"I set the ringer on loud by accident."

" Yeah that bugle is loud Hardy. What are you thinking revelry in the middle of the library?" She figured he'd clue in now.

His brain wasn't quite awake yet. He normally would have caught on. " You're right."

Nancy was having fun from her position behind the shelf. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he needed a shave again.

"Nice hair Hardy, and forgot to shave again ."

"I know I need a shave."  
It finally clicked. The bugle comment and the shave , the library.

Frank got up as he texted." Where are you?"

Nancy giggled silently into her hand and shrunk back in the shadow as much as possible.

Frank walked around for a minute. He hadn't seen her in the shadow. He was starting to wonder if he was imagining it. But no way she could have known about the bugle ringer.

He stood by table and texted." Come out Drew."

"Find me." She teased texting.

No question she was here somewhere. Now that Frank was listening he heard her snickering into her hand. He smiled to himself and went to collect her.

He walked around the bookshelf and saw her in the corner. His face lit up with a huge smile as he approached her."Gotcha Drew." He said softly and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

She laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm this is a nice surprise." He said as he drew back.

" I missed you." She smiled.

" Me too. So what brings you here to torture me." He smiled and kissed her again.

They walked out from the shelf to the table as Frank gathered his stuff.  
" Remember that interview I mentioned for law school."

He nodded. " I assumed you were leaning toward Chicago."

She shook her head no." The school here made me a better offer."

He looked at her surprised as he stashed his stuff in his bag." " In Boston?" He asked processing what she was telling him.

"Cambridge actually." She grinned at him wickedly waiting for him to catch on.

He caught it pretty quickly." Drew you've been holding out on me. Did you tell Harvard yes?" He asked.

"How do you know they'll accept me?"

Frank laughed."You're brilliant no question they'll want you. Question is did you accept them?" He stated certainly as they walked toward the exit.

She smiled glad at his confidence in her." I told them yes."

He smiled brilliantly at her." Good that means I'll actually get to see you sometimes."

Nancy looked at him pleasantly surprised. Frank saw the look pass over her face.

"What?" He asked.

" You're OK with this?" She asked.

He stopped and looked at her confused.

" I know I'm sleep deprived, but what are we talking about here? You got into Harvard Law. Explain to me why I'd be mad you got into the best law school in the country." He was genuinely confused.

She had to shake herself. He wasn't Ned. Old habits died hard." I won't be in the way of you and school."

" Why would you be in the way? It just means I'll be able to see you more than once every three months. How could that be a bad thing?"

" You'll definitely distract me." He promised as he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly now that they were alone. " I'm counting on it actually." He smiled.

She smiled at him. He wanted her there. Ned had demanded her presence. Frank was willing to do what was best for both of them.

She kissed him deeply in appreciation. Frank was a bit surprised, but didn't question it. " Hmm on that note how about dinner. At this time I'm afraid we're stuck with bar food. Actually there's a place that makes good wings."

" Wings it is." She agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked back toward Frank's place.

"Do you mind walking a bit? It's nice and if we wait another half hour my housemate will probably be passed out." Frank explained.

Nancy laughed ." I think he was well on his way when I went by your place the first time. Luckily your other housemate is a great guy. Though he seems to have a thing for George."

Frank laughed." Gun has it bad no question. Maybe you can talk to George and put him out of his misery. Might make my day filled with less whining about George too."

Nancy laughed and he pulled her toward him. Just having her in his arms was bringing back very pleasant memories of New York.

" What are you thinking?" She asked him softly.

" About New York." He smiled and kissed her.

She looked at him and grinned wickedly." Yup, get you drunk again and take advantage of you. Sounds like a plan."

He chuckled in surprise."Come on. Let's get some wings. I'll even have a beer if it helps with your plan "

She laughed as he led them toward his place. The first thing Nancy noticed was the quiet .

"When I stopped by earlier I met Pat."

Frank frowned she could see where his mind was going. She placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"He thinks I'm too much a babe for you. He's probably right." She teased.

Frank snorted laughing.

They entered and the house was quiet. The party had left and gone elsewhere. They went to his room and dropped her bag and his backpack.

"Come on. There's a good place locally or I can get my car." Frank offered.

"Whatever you want. It's nice out and I liked the walk."

He nodded and headed back out the door. They headed toward a place that was roughly a 20 minute walk from Frank's place.

He led her to a popular pub. He walked in the place and the owner behind the bar saw him. He smiled at Frank and motioned to a table in the rear of the room.

" Mr Hardy long time no see. How have you been?"

" Good Mr Gianci. How are you?"

"Good good. Take a seat Mary will be right over."

The waitress soon arrived with a huge smile for Frank.

"I'll have an order of wings hot and a Guinness." Frank ordered.

He looked at Nancy. " The same please that sounds good," Nancy told him.

The waitress looked at Nancy enviously. She'd had her eye on this one especially when she learned he was a med student. One look at the red head, and she knew it was hopeless. He was hers, no question by the look he gave her." It's really hot, you sure?" She asked annoyed.

Nancy looked at her surprised and saw the look of jealousy. She smiled to herself. It was nice to know other people found Frank attractive.

" I'm sure I'll have what he's having." There was an answering tone in Nancy's voice.

The waitress got the message back off he's with me.

The waitress left and Nancy started chuckling." You have an admirer Hardy."

Frank looked at her clueless." What are you...?"

She reached over and rubbed his head." Joe is right. You are so clueless sometimes." She smiled at him." I think the waitress had hopes for you. Do I have to fight for you?"

Frank looked honestly surprised. Then he grinned at her." Have to keep you on your toes." He smiled at her.

She laughed. She liked this light side to him."I don't know if you're worth the fight. After all there are lots of other Harvard med students...I'm sure if I looked..."

Frank interrupted her by kissing her soundly on the mouth." There will be no more of that talk." Frank commanded when he finished kissing her.

Nancy pursed her fingers pretending to be considering the idea." I think I need more convincing." She grinned wickedly at him.

Frank laughed. He kissed her one more time soundly as another waitress came with wings and beers for them.

"Convinced?" Frank asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Nancy was eating her first wing. It was hot very hot. The waitress had warned her she thought as she took a swig of beer.

Frank laughed as he saw her face." They're hot just to warn you." He smirked at her.

"NO, really ?" She commented sarcastically as she went for a second wing. There was no way she was going to admit defeat over a few chicken wings. She was however going to need another beer.

They sat and just talked catching up. She told him about the defense of her undergrad thesis coming in May.

Frank knew she had been doing research, but had had other things on his mind in NY. Nothing to do with a thesis or school. He was curious what she was doing.

"So, you never told me. What's your thesis on?"

She giggled which got an intrigued look from Frank as he sipped his beer. " Criminal investigation and the role of private investigators in modern law enforcement."

Frank nearly spit his beer laughing. "That took you what 2 hours for a few 100 pages or so." Frank teased." Just write about when we were kids. A few stories should do no research needed." He smirked at her.

Nancy sighed shaking her head in exasperation." Are you channeling Joe again? I always thought he was the wise ass."

Frank smiled squeezing her hand. "Sorry, it was just too easy. I couldn't resist,"

She smiled at him." I like my men well mannered Hardy. Remember that next time or I'll have to punish you." She teased provocatively.

Frank snorted his beer and ended up coughing at the unexpected retort." The punishment thing sounds like it might be interesting. Care to elaborate?" He teased.

Nancy was stunned silent for a second. She remembered that very dry wit, and smiled as she realized he was comfortable using it around her. He didn't show that often.

" We'll talk later." She promised smiling impishly.

" I'll look forward to it." He teased squeezing her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked back together simply enjoying each others company. Frank liked the quiet moments in between. He also liked that they fit. It was natural, just being with her. It just felt right, not to mention he was looking forward to the punishment she promised.

He'd teased until she'd turned red and threatened to dump her beer on his head. Frank settled the bill and they decided to walk by the river. It was unseasonably warm for March and they were enjoying the reprieve from the often frigid New England early spring.

He took her down the path and they sat in a secluded area on a park bench. Frank turned and kissed her. Kissing her was a heady experience, and he never got enough he thought as he went under again. They lost contact with reality as he deepened the kiss. Nancy's soft moans drove him forward. Frank was lost his hands were reaching under her clothes when voices brought her back to reality. This was not the place to do what they were doing.

"Frank." Nancy whispered slightly breathless.

"Hmm?" Frank was too intent on kissing her to realize where they were.

Nancy broke off the kiss. Frank blinked confused for a minute as he came back to his surroundings.

" Let's head back to your place." Nancy said softly kissing him.

Frank nodded still regaining his breath. He wrapped her in his arms and they quickly headed back to his house.

As far as Frank was concerned they couldn't get there quickly enough. As they walked he teased her neck with his lips. She ran her hands under his jacket pulling a low moan from him as they walked on the front porch. He pulled his keys from his pocket fumbling with the lock while kissing Nancy. Really unlocking the door was the furthest thing from his mind.

An amused set of snickers came from behind them as Frank fumbled with the lock.

"It actually works better when you put the key in the lock when opening the door Hardy." An amused female voice came from behind.

Nancy and Frank jumped away surprised. Behind them stood Frank's roommate Gun and George Fayne.

The couple just snickered looking at them amused." Thanks for the info George." Frank shot back embarrassed.

" Glad I could be helpful." George teased and rubbed Frank on the head playfully.

Gun and Nancy just laughed ."Are you taking Joe's place George?" Nancy smiled laughing as she went to hug her old friend.

"Ah ha, I thought he might be missing his little brother ." George teased as she hugged Nancy back.

" Nope, good without that. thanks for the thought though." Frank shot back as he went to hug George.

Gun watched the dynamic enjoying his time with George. Nancy's surprise visit had inspired him to try one of his own. He'd convinced George to go out with him for a while and they'd had a really good time. They had decided to come back to the house for a while. "Little brother?" Gun asked amused.

Both George and Nancy laughed." Remember Bess?" George asked.

Gun nodded amused. Bess was the exact opposite of her cousin. He'd only met her for a few hours. She'd gone into full matchmaking mode to George's embarrassment. Bess left an impression everywhere she went.

" He's the male version." George explained.

"Definitely need to meet your little brother Frank." Gun added with a smile.

"Now you understand why I've been avoiding that. I get enough grief already." Frank groused jokingly.

That drew laughs all around. They all went into the living room. The house was small, but nice. Nancy and George also noted clean considering three guys lived here.

Frank's eyebrows went up. It looked like Gun had actually gone over the place, while they'd been at dinner. Pat was not the neatest roommate.

He'd been studying in the library, and usually cleaned over the weekend. Gun grabbed beers and passed them around. Frank turned on a movie and they relaxed just hanging out.

Frank ran his hands down Nancy's back and shoulders. As she snuggled into him he really longed to do more. He was also starting to feel sleepy. Nancy was curled up against him with her eyes closed enjoying the back rub. He looked over and realized surprised that it was almost 2:30am as he let out a yawn.

"Want to head to bed?" He asked her softly.

She nodded sleepily and rose to get up.

" We're going to sleep. George, you going to be OK with Gun?" Frank just wanted to be sure she didn't want a ride or something.

George nodded." We're good. Can I crash with you?" She asked Gun who nodded grinning.

Frank tried not to laugh. He knew his roommate had it bad for her." Behave yourself kids. Don't make me have to have a talk with either of you." He said on a big yawn. Nancy nearly choked laughing. "Get him out of her Nan before we have to hurt him." George teased. Nancy laughed." Wait until after I leave then he's all yours. Come on Hardy." She whispered in his air. "Time to take your punishment like a man." She kissed him quickly as they closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank and Nancy entered the room and Frank turned and kissed her deeply. Nancy returned the kiss as they fell on Frank's bed.

"I've been waiting all night to do that." Frank murmured against her lips as they laid in the bed.

They lay in each others arms kissing and just generally enjoying each other.

Nancy smiled and ran her hand down Frank's face gently. " I like the unshaven look on you." She said as she peppered his face with kisses.

Frank laughed softly turning his face into her hand." I'll have to remember that.". He kissed her hand.

He enjoyed just being with her. Nancy snuggled into Frank burying herself in his warmth just enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Frank relaxed with her in his arms drifting off content. Nancy felt him relax against her. She was sleepy. Her last thoughts as she faded to sleep was his promised punishment would have to wait until later.

Nancy woke in a strange room confused for a second until she remembered she was in Frank's room. She opened her eyes seeing Frank sleeping. She looked and realized it was still very early.

Nancy carefully rose not wanting to wake Frank. She went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. She quickly finished and returned to the room.

Frank was just as she left him. Nancy looked at him. She found this unshaven rumpled Frank irresistibly sexy. Nancy decided it was time to exact her punishment.

Nan very gently began running her hands over Frank's chest. Gently she continued rubbing him until she received soft groans as Frank started to wake up.

Nancy smiled enjoying his reactions and decided to wake him in earnest. She was enjoying the pleasure of touching him as Frank finally woke up.

Frank's body was aware of Nancy's hands before he was really fully awake. Frank awoke in a as he became aware of her. He came fully awake when her lips teased his lips.

Frank moaned involuntarily as Nancy brought him fully awake. " Naaan...?" He asked in a breathless voice.

Nancy laughed softly at his response." Time for your punishment Hardy." She said softly against his lips.

Frank moaned as she teased and caressed him. He was barely awake and all his mind registered was that his body was on fire. She made him burn, and all he wanted was her now.

Frank growled as he reacted on instinct. He reached up and kissed her roughly on the lips, while his arms went around her.

"Nan." He moaned as he flipped her over.

She gasped in surprise for a moment, then she chuckled at his response. Then she smiled and took his nipple in her mouth biting down lightly. " Think you can handle me Hardy?"

Frank's response was a groan. He needed her now.

Nancy got the message as she opened for him.

Frank groaned as he found once he started he couldn't stop.

Nancy encouraged him as Frank as his primal instincts completely took him over. Frank lost control as he moved in her.

Nancy moved with him. She responded in kind kissing him and driving him ever higher. She was surprised at the sheer intensity. She loved his reaction to her and making him lose control so completely.

He collapsed on top of her unable to move for a while.

Frank came back to himself as he realized he was laying completely on Nancy. He was stunned, and not a little embarrassed he had lost it so completely. He sighed as he rolled off her pulling her into his side.

He turned on his side and kissed her softly." Sorry I..."

Nancy rose on her elbow looking at him . " Sorry why?" She asked confused.

" I lost it. I should have waited until ..."

Nancy laughed and kissed him on the lips to silence him. She knew where he was going. He always was thinking of her before himself.

" Part of your punishment, you never stood a chance against me. I am that good." She replied impishly." That and you have the cutest sexiest expression." She teased him as she dropped kisses on his face.

Frank looked at her incredulously for a moment. Then he just laughed and pulled her to him." I'll never be safe around you, not even to sleep will I ?" He teased kissing her.

Nancy smiled giggling ." Nope it's hopeless, just give in now and save us both the trouble." Nancy giggled between kisses.

Frank kissed her deeply." I'm totally beaten." He said.

Nancy returned the kiss exploring his neck and ear her tongue.

" Hmmm..." Frank groaned in pleasure. " Dad was right ."

" Hmm?" Nancy moaned as she kept teasing him.

Frank chuckled softly and kissed her neck and suckled her breast. " He told me I might like it if I just gave up the fight. He was right."

Nancy giggled as this time they moved more slowly. She moved slowly at first building them both back up. Frank was looking at her so intensely she couldn't turn her eyes from him. " You're beautiful." He said hoarsely as they both climbed higher and higher.

Nancy bent over and kissed him. She quickened the pace as they went over again in a flood of pleasure.

They both lay tangled in the sheets and each of them were breathing heavily as they recovered.

Frank grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. He placed a kiss on her lips." I'm falling asleep." He said on a yawn.

Nancy smiled and kissed him softly." Hmm going to risk falling asleep with me here."

Frank chuckled softly." Um hmm. I'll have to risk it." He said as another yawn escaped.

Nancy cuddled into him as they both fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was much later that either Frank or Nancy woke. Nancy heard a ringing in her ear.

" Frank your phone." Nancy grumbled as she rolled over to grab the offending cell phone and nearly threw it at him.

Frank grunted as he took the phone. "Hello." He answered into the phone.

"This is Frank" He answered sleepily.

The callers reply brought Frank wide awake." Hi Frank. This is Carson Drew. George had told me Nancy is visiting you in Cambridge." Carson spoke the curiosity plain in his voice.

" Yeah, just a minute I'll get her for you." Frank placed his hand over the phone

"Nan?" He called to her." You want to take this."

"Un un." She mumbled ignoring him.

Frank shook her a little." Wake up."He hissed in her ear." You really need to take this."

Nancy rolled over looking very annoyed. Frank motioned for quiet and pointed at the caller id to make his point clear.

Nancy's eyes widened as she realized who was calling and not on her phone. Nan looked confused and nodded. Why would her Dad be calling Frank's phone. Nancy took the offered phone " Dad?" She answered confused.

"Ah Nancy good. George was right. She said I'd find you at Frank's?" He asked the unspoken question evident in his voice.

That explained it George had given him Frank's number. Frank watched as Nancy nodded and her way through the conversation.

"Yup, Dad. No actually I had my last interview at Harvard.". Frank watched as her face transformed into a pleased grin. "Yup, they even offered money. Turns out to be the best deal. No, it's all covered. Uh huh. When I get back that would be great. Tonight? OK yeah I'll put Frank on the phone."

Frank who'd been dozing shook himself awake when Nancy handed him the phone. He looked at her confused as he placed his hand over the mouthpiece." What?" He hissed quietly.

" He's in Boston on business and wants to have a celebratory dinner tonight." She whispered.

Frank's eye brows rose to his hairline. He nodded hoping he could hold a coherent conversation with Carson Drew while half asleep." Hi Mr Drew. When did you want to meet? Whatever is easiest for you. The newsstand in Harvard Square. OK 7 sounds fine. Any preferences what... OK I'll make a reservation first. See you then. Did you want to talk with Nancy?"

Nancy heard one side of the conversation. She took the phone. She laughed and nodded in agreement with something her dad said." No, Dad you'll behave or I'll sic Mrs Hardy on you. Yup I mean it." She teased.

Frank was half asleep, but cracked an eye open at the mention of his mother. "Huh?" He mumbled at her half asleep. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair while talking to her father. About five minutes later, she hung up the phone and placed it on the night table. She looked down and realized Frank had fallen back to sleep. Nancy laughed softly. She looked it was about 11:30 AM. They had been up late, and though she didn't get much sleep. Still, she was ready to get up.

Frank was sacked out, and showed little likelihood of waking anytime soon. She suspected between last night and studying Frank was out for the morning.

Nancy rose quietly and pulled on some yoga pants and a top. She went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She found the coffee and located the filters and started brewing a pot. Next she found some oatmeal in one of the cabinets.

Nancy was making oatmeal when George came walking into the kitchen.  
" Hey, how it's going?" Nan asked over her coffee.

George smiled as she looked at Nancy." Good morning."

Nancy smiled and laughed." You and Gun have a nice time last night?"

George laughed." You playing Bess Nan?"

Nancy chuckled as George joined her at the table." Thought you might be missing her."

George laughed." Like Frank said I'm good on that." George smirked at Nan." Looks like Frank is having a good time."

Nancy smiled as she recalled last night. "We're doing OK. So far working out pretty well. It's kind of weird sometimes, but in a good way ." Nancy smiled into her coffee mug.

George laughed." So you're glad you followed my advice?"

Nancy laughed." I always said you give good advice."

George laughed." I'm glad for you really. He's really a great guy, and it's about damned time you two finally got it together."

Nancy laughed." That's pretty much Joe's opinion too." George laughed." So was Frank surprised that you followed him?" Nancy broke out laughing as she remembered the look on Frank's face when Aunt Gertrude knocked her into his arms. "You might say he was surprised, so was I thanks to Aunt Gertrude." George looked at her curiously as Nancy retold him the story of how Aunt Gertrude had knocked her into a sleeping Frank. George was laughing so hard as Nancy painted the picture she had tears in her eyes. "The poor guy probably didn't know what hit him." Nancy shook her head laughing."He was definitely surprised. He was dead to the world when Aunt Gertrude sat on him. She flew off the couch into me and I ended up in his arms. Aunt Gertrude ended up on her back end on the floor.." George and Nancy were laughing hysterically as Gun entered the kitchen. :Do I want to know?" He asked as he took a coffee from George. "Nancy is telling me about how she and Frank got together. Did Frank tell you how they started dating?" George asked while trying to keep from laughing again. Gun shook his head no, while looking curiously at both of them." Nan, you've got to tell him." George stated smiling. Nancy nodded and gave Gun the shortened version. Gun was laughing by the time Nancy was done." Poor... Poor guy he never saw it coming. What a way to make an impression. Definitely the most interesting dating story I heard in a long time." Nancy was laughing." He had no clue until Aunt Gertrude dropped me on top of him." Gun was chuckling." Speak of the devil, where is the poor boy? He's usually up the first one up." Nancy smiled as she remembered why Frank was still sacked out. She remembered as the New Year party flashed through her mind. A wicked gleam came into her eye as she looked at Gun."It's almost 12:30. I think we should get Frank up." George giggled and Gun looked very dubious as both girls led him top Frank's room. Somehow he'd let himself be talked into this silliness. He liked Frank and knew Frank was going to kill him for this. With George pushing him on, he figured it was worth the risk. "Let me go in and make sure he's still asleep and decent." Nancy said as she quietly opened the door, and went to check on Frank. Frank was sprawled across the bed still sound asleep."Frank." She called softly. Frank grumbled and settled back to sleep. Gun and Frank were at the door."He's still out cold." Nancy offered." Go get him tiger." Nan pushed Gun into the room.

He looked back uncertainly."You are going to owe me. BIG" He emphasized quietly as he approached Frank's bed. Gun bent over Frank's ear."Frankie sweetie." He cooed in a falsetto female voice. Nancy and George stood net to him giggling into their hands. Frank rolled over as he started to wake up." Whhaat...Nan?" Gun shook him slightly "Come on Frankie baby. It's time to get up. It's 12:30." He cooed again in Frank's ear. Frank woke a bit more. It was a female voice, but it was wrong. Frankie, Frankie baby? THE voice was wring for Nancy. When did Nan ever call him that. Hell, noone ever call him Frankie. Frank opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin. There right in his face were Gun, George and Nan/ All laughing hysterically. "Ahh!." Frank yelped startled as he bolted upright. Gun quickly grabbed the girls and got out of Frank's reach. Frank looked furious, not that Gun blamed him. Frank started to rise as they all stood by the door laughing. Frank started at them forgetting his state of undress under the covers. "Frank!" Both Nancy and George shouted at the same time. "Hey!" Gun warned. "The girls are here." He pointed at Frank's sheet. "Get out.:" Frank hissed. Nan quickly closed the door to Frank's room motioning them out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy eyed Frank carefully. He looked angry. She also realized they'd probably scared him half to death waking him from a sound sleep.

Frank was breathing heavily as she approached the bed. He also looked like thunder.

" So is it safe to approach?" Nan asked him softly.

Frank took a deep breath steadying himself. He raised his eyes and looked at her.

Nancy shivered for a minute as she realized maybe they had gone too far. He was angry very angry at them. It was the first time she had ever seen it directed at her. Frank was most dangerous when he was silent she realized.

He nodded pulling the sheet around him taking another deep breath." I might find this funny in a few hours. Right now I'm still trying to put my heart back in my chest." He answered in a hoarse voice.

Nancy smiled he wasn't really mad, shocked was a better word." Sorry we meant to have fun, not scare you to death. Here relax." She grabbed his shoulders and started massaging.

Frank slowly calmed down as he woke up. He relaxed back into her. His anger deflated as she relaxed him with her touch.

" Mmm ...Frank further relaxed under Nancy's hands."So was that your brilliant idea?"

Nancy giggled softly. " Guilty as charged. Don't blame Gun. George and I put him up to it."

Frank sighed as Nancy's hands relaxed him. It was hard to stay mad at her when she touched him like this." I think George could get him to do anything."

Nancy laughed." You're taking this very well."

"You sure about that?" Frank turned and looked her in the eye.

There was a gleam in his eye that set her laughing." So, you're not taking this well."

"Nope but I'll let you wonder for a while what I plan on doing for revenge." He chuckled.

Nancy smiled." I did warn you not to fall asleep."

Frank chuckled and hugged her to him. " Touché " He said softly as he kissed her softly." I should get up since you wanted me awake so badly Gun had to whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

Nancy giggled. "Just remember Hardy you're mine. There will be no funny stuff with your roommate."

Frank chuckled." Not my type I prefer red heads."

"Good to know." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"So, whatever possessed you to decide to torture me? Just couldn't wait for me to wake up?" Frank waggled his eye brows at her.

Nancy snorted." All you do every time I see you Hardy is sleep. Do you find me boring or something?" She pouted dramatically at him.

He smiled." Please the Bess face just doesn't work on you. You are many things Drew, but boring is certainly not one of them. Blame the collapse on midterms, lack of sleep, and an evil woman who wakes me in the middle of the night." He taunted her.

Nancy snickered." I can't do anything about midterms. As for waking up in the middle of the night, I thought it might help you sleep better. If it bothers you that much though , I can stop..."

Frank planted his lips on hers to shut her up. He deepened the kiss and they both forgot anything but each other for a few minutes.

Finally Frank withdrew. " Wake me all you want, even if I go through life as a zombie. It's well worth it." He whispered in her ear.

Nancy laughed against him as he held her to him. He loved the feel of her in his arms.

Nancy drew back slightly as she recalled the mention of midterms." So what are you planning on doing this weekend? Do you need to study for midterms?Are you done with exams? Just tell me if you need to study... I don't want to take away..." She said hesitantly.

Frank knew where this was going. He hated the uncertainty in her voice. She was still afraid of taking his time. He suspected that came partly from Ned and their relationship. More importantly she would learn to trust that he understood and it was alright with him.

"Nan, it's OK. I'll tell you if I need to study or need time by myself for whatever reason. I promise. When you're here next year I would want you to do the same for me. I'll need to study later tomorrow. I was planning on crashing and relaxing today. Beyond cleaning the house, working out, watching TV, and plotting revenge on the three of you, I had no definite plans."

Nancy laughed. She still sometimes fell into old habits. She was glad he didn't let her. She leaned in and kissed him. "Good then I have you until tomorrow. So other than dunner with Dad what do you want to do?" Frank groaned he'd forgotten about that in the craziness."I'd better call like he asked me, or I'll have an angry Drew at me. Not something I want from either of you." Frank stated as he got up.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Frank got ready as Nancy waited. " Let's give them something to worry about." Nancy smiled at Frank.

Frank laughed out loud at the expression on her face. She was looking to cause trouble and was clearly enjoying it.

" What do you have in mind ?" He asked warily.

" I think you should be mad. Really mad. Just refuse to talk to them, and see what they do." Nancy suggested.

Frank laughed." Just not talk huh? That and keep a straight face. OK, Gun and I are pathetic aren't we?"

Nancy laughed." Your Dad was right. Isn't it easier once you just give in?"

Frank laughed and just shrugged his shoulders." OK I don't talk before my first two cups of coffee anyway."

Nancy laughed." Caffeine junkie."

Frank nodded positively as they went toward the kitchen.

Frank and Nancy both entered the kitchen to find George and Gun talking quietly. Both of them turned a wary eye to Frank waiting for an explosion.

Frank grabbed a mug and poured himself a coffee without saying a word, and sat quietly at the table. He grabbed a section of newspaper and started to read ignoring both Gun and George.

Both of them looked anxiously at Nancy. Nancy just shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

George was starting to get worried. The Frank she knew was never morose or gave people the silent treatment.

After 5 minutes of sullen silence from Frank George interjected." You plan on pouting all morning Hardy?" She asked flashing a look at Nancy.

Frank looked up over the newspaper. He silently stared at George before he looked back down at his newspaper. George shot Nancy a look.

Nancy just shrugged her shoulders at them. She looked down into her coffee mug keeping her face away from George so she couldn't see her smirk.

There was a cloud of sullen anger just hanging off Frank. She knew it was an act, but she wondered just a little if there wasn't a bit of truth to the playacting.

She remembered hiding from Aunt Gertrude. He could act quite well when it suited him.

George looked at Frank." Come on Frank loosen up we were just trying to have some fun."

Frank raised his eyes and just stared at her silently." Fun?" Frank asked quietly before he went back to his newspaper.

Gun came to George's defense. He was annoyed, but more he was surprised. It was really unusual for Frank to hold a grudge." Hey come on buddy we didn't mean anything by it."

Frank looked at Gun, then her turned to George. " I promise I'll get even Fayne. There's no way he had the brains to do this. Now if you'll excuse me.". Frank got up and headed to his room. He closed the door, and went to make a reservation as Carson Drew had requested. He then left a message for him confirming the time and place.

Nancy knocked and entered the room. She smiled at Frank." That was convincing. They're very worried."

Frank chuckled and laid back on the bed. "Who said I was joking. However if you rub my shoulders like before I might forgive you."

Nancy snorted as she straddled Frank. " You could just ask you know." She said as she dug into his shoulders.

Frank had a snide comment ready to fire. He was quickly distracted as she rubbed his back. Her lips followed her hands, Frank groaned softly as Nancy made him forget almost everything.

"So, can we make it up to you somehow?" She teased between kisses as Frank groaned in pleasure.

" I could be convinced." Frank groaned half from pleasure. He sighed and relaxed into her touch. He understood how Gun got roped into this silliness. There was little he wouldn't do for Nancy. He also suspected she could convince him of anything if she really wanted. He sighed in pleasure as she worked on his back.

" So, what would you like to do today?" Nancy asked.

" Let's go for a walk or run. If we bundle we could go along the river. It's always a bit cooler, but I like the view running through the city." Frank suggested.

Nancy agreed and went to get ready." You plan on inviting them for a run?" Nan asked as she got ready.

Frank shook his head." I'd like you to myself for a bit. We're meeting with your Dad later. That and let him stew for a bit."

Nan laughed. They walked out of Frank's room. Gun and George were no where to be seen. They quickly exited the house and Frank led them to the river trail.

They warmed up jogging slowly for the first mile before Frank picked up the pace. He liked to try to work out the stress of the week, and didn't get run as often as he liked.

After three miles Nancy signaled they should slow up. Frank nodded and they slowed and walked around in a small riverside park. They kept moving, but walked for a bit at Nancy's request .

" Sorry, I need to hit the gym a bit more." Nancy said as she caught her breath.

" It's fine. I like to beat myself up a bit, then I go back and collapse for a few hours."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Nancy said starting back in the direction they came from originally.

They both hit their stride and fell into step with each other. Nancy looked at Frank covertly out of the corner of her eye. Frank was powerful and graceful in motion. She enjoyed watching him as he ran alongside her. His legs were powerful and he was a pleasure to watch.

Frank kept the pace Nancy set. She ran at a good speed. He usually ran faster, but not quite the distance they had done. She had pulled her hair back, and it bobbed as she ran. The sun caught it turning it into a shimmering red in the light. Her movements were fluid and beautiful. Almost like watching a dancer Frank thought. He didn't think he would ever tire of just being near her or watching her.

They continued in silence until they reached the street that led back to Frank's place. They slowed as they approached the front porch of the house. They walked into the house and headed for the kitchen. 


	8. Chapter 8

George and Gun were still gone, and Pat was either sleeping or elsewhere. Frank grabbed a glass of juice and Nancy grabbed a water from was usually the time he just allowed himself to crash. He hadn't planned on Nancy, though he wasn't complaining about her being here. He definitely hadn't planned on dinner with Carson Drew, but her father wanted to see her. He wouldn't begrudge him that.

Frank quickly showered and decided to relax in front of the TV for a little while. Nancy walked into the living room after getting a glass of water. The TV was on, but Frank was a million miles away." Penny for your thoughts." she smiled gently and plopped down next to him.

He was thrilled but also a bit worried about her being here next year. He always found her distracting, and they would have to negotiate personal space and study time. Still even with added complications he'd rather have her near him where he could see her. He planned to broach the topic, but very gently. Ned had left damage he could still see.

Frank pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair. Her hair was still wet and smelled of shampoo that he associated with her.

He kissed her gently on the forehead." I'm not sure they're worth that much."

Nancy smiled, but could tell he was withholding something." What's on your mind Frank?" She asked softly.

Frank sighed." Don't read too much into this. I was just thinking about next year. I want you here. I'm just figuring how I'm going to make myself concentrate. When you're here studying is the last thing I want to do."

She laughed and ran her hands through his hair." I've thought about this a lot since Christmas."

Frank started to speak but Nancy held up her hand." I agree I want us each to have our own space for both living and studying. We'll be on different parts of campus anyway." Nancy stated. She took a deep breath and then waited for Frank's reaction.

There was relief on his face." I'm glad you feel that way. I want to spend time with you. Hell, I'm head over heels for you, but I want to let us develop together and apart."

"Are you saying you want to cool off this relationship Frank?" There was something in her voice.

"NO!" Frank's head snapped up. He shook his head. Her face and eyes shone with amusement. She was teasing him. Frank sighed and took a deep breath. He was still learning to read her at times. " Don't do that. I like this relationship just as it is. I definitely do not want to change it. I was worried you might be upset because it had been an issue with Ned.".

Nancy smiled as she hugged him. " Thanks for the concern. I just want to get established and used to Harvard, before I worry about moving in with you. I'm not in a hurry unless you are. I was thinking maybe second year unless we decide sooner ." She answered explaining herself.

Frank nodded." I was thinking the same pretty much."

Nancy laughed. " Are you inside my head again Hardy? This reading my thoughts all the time might get old." She teased.

" It helps keep me at least even with you. I think this morning proves you're not to be trusted. I need all the help I can get ."

Nancy smiled."Just keeping your wits sharp."

" Gee thanks." Frank grumbled. In reality he loved their banter. They were easy together. This just came naturally for him. It was the first time he could ever remember things just flowing so easily.

Frank decided it was time to take a break. He turned to the TV and they relaxed for a while.

Nancy teased Frank with her lips as they watched the TV. In reality Frank had lost track of what was on the television long ago . He found Nancy's lips to be very distracting. He very quickly became as involved returning her kisses. Before long her hands started wandering under his shirt.

Frank quickly forgot about anything as she touched him intimately. Frank leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. Nancy ripped a groan from him when her fingers skimmed under his shirt.

"Come on." Nancy said softly as she rose from the couch.

Frank was a little behind, but quickly followed as she led him to his room. Much later both Frank and Nancy lay tangled in the bed. Nancy watched as he slept. They had made love twice in the afternoon. She smiled as she'd remembered she'd accused him of sleeping all the time. She just now realized she was partly to blame.

She gently ruffled his hair. In this light it looked almost black. She could see black blue highlights in his hair. His hair was getting longer again. He needed a haircut she thought as she tousled some curls.

Frank moaned and leaned into her touch. Frank cracked an eye and sighed as Nancy ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned in pleasure getting Nancy's attention.

" Hey sleepy." Nancy smiled at his reaction." You like that huh?"

Frank closed his eyes in pleasure." Um hmm." He sighed.

Nancy smiled and continued rubbing Frank as he woke. Frank stayed still enjoying her touch. Frank let out a big yawn and Nancy laughed. "Always sleeping Hardy. Do I bore you or something?"

Frank chuckled and leaned into her." Exhaust me maybe, but hardly bore me." Frank answered with a gravelly voice.

He rolled over and looked at the time." We've got to get ready to meet your Dad soon."

Nancy sighed. She'd forgotten about that." This is going to be dressy huh?"

Frank laughed at the look on her face.

" I thought you liked getting done up." Frank smiled as he remembered New York again.

Nancy shook her head." That Dad's thing usually. He doesn't do informal very often. It's the rotating one isn't it?"

Frank laughed. He didn't even bother to deny it." It's a surprise, so act it or he'll kill me, OK?"

Nancy laughed." It's the only restaurant in Boston he ever talked about, so it was the only one I know. It's probably too expensive and the food is overrated."

Frank laughed." Just don't tell him that. It's a congratulations dinner, so let him have his fun. His daughter just got into Harvard Law after all."

She smiled."Dad has a tendency to overdo it sometimes." Nancy grumbled as she got up.

Frank smiled." You look nice in evening clothes. So, I don't mind." Frank leered giving her an evil look.

Nancy laughed as she swatted him." Don't you start."

Frank waggled his eye brows at her." Or you'll..." He teased suggestively as he rose.

"I'll tell Dad what really happened in NY. Including those confessions when you'd had a little too much to drink."

Frank chuckled and kissed her softly." I knew i was right,. You're never going to let me live that down."

Nancy smiled." Nope." She smirked at him challenging him to reply .

Frank just couldn't resist this time." If you cause trouble, I'll just be forced to take drastic action in front of your Dad. Like this.". Frank approached her until she was backed against the bed. He towered over her using his height to full advantage.

Nancy's eyes popped. The expression on his face was almost primal. Frank was usually so easy going. This was not an expression he normally wore.

She tried to back away, but his hands wrapped around her and brought her into intimate contact with him. Then his lips descended on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

As requested an aside may be found in a Carriage Ride Chap 5. Again this is an M piece not for the kiddies. IF not of age or not your taste please do not read it.

Thanks

Denise


	10. Chapter 10

Nancy rose quietly deciding to let Frank sleep, while she showered first. She took one quick look at him and bent a kissed him softly on the lips.

Frank moaned and shifted slightly, but remained asleep. Nancy laughed softly to herself and grabbed her supplies and headed to the bathroom.

Nancy quickly showered and did her make-up and hair before going to get changed and wake Frank. Nancy threw one of Frank's tee shirts on and exited the bathroom running straight into Pat. He already reeked of alcohol and it was only 5:30 in the evening.

Pat grabbed her around the waist." Find Hardy yet babe. Come on let's party..."

" Let go of me." Nancy demanded in a low voice.

"Come on babe I'll show you a good time..."

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she twisted in his arms.

Pat grabbed her." Don't fight."

"Get your hands off me!" She screamed.

Pat grabbed at Nancy's chest. Frank came charging out of his room. Pat was pawing her. A torrent of words came from Frank's mouth as he went after Pat.

Frank landed a punch as Nancy twisted away scraping her nails down his face. Frank quickly pushed Nancy back away from Pat.

Pat screamed in pain as he went down to the floor. Frank towered over him in a rage. Pat went to to go after Nancy, until Frank pushed her out of the way. " Don't you dare!." Frank warned. His voice and his face were deadly cold without expression. " or, they'll have to carry you out of here." He promised.

Nancy looked at Frank shocked. She had never before seen this side of Frank. She knew their adventures had been dangerous. This was the first time she had ever considered Frank scary.

Even in his drunken state Pat got the message. He had never considered Frank Hardy scary, but this Frank Hardy was terrifying. Pat stayed down and glared at them.

"You OK?" Frank asked his breath heaving. He'd been dozing when Nancy's screams instantly awakened him.

Nancy went to him and stepped into his arms."I'm fine thanks." She answered to assure him. He was looking at Pat like he was going to kill him.

Pat rolled over trying to rise. Gun came belatedly on the scene. "What's wrong?" He asked as he entered the room.

Pat rose eying Frank warily. " He attacked me because I said hi to his girlfriend." Pat answered drunkenly.

Frank went at him again, but Nancy and Gun restrained him." Frank don't. He's not worth it." Nancy said getting between him and Pat.

"Easy Frank. That's it he's out of here. Twice with Nancy and once with that girl Daddy bought off." Gun had a firm hand on him. Frank was seeing red and was in no mood to be reasonable.

Nancy placed her hands on his face. "I'm OK." She reassured him. Frank took a deep breath calming himself and shrugged off Gun's hand.

Gun turned his attention to Pat once he was sure Frank had control of himself. "Get your stuff. If we see you here before Monday you'll have to explain this to the police. We want your stuff out of here by Tuesday. Don't even think Daddy can get you out of this one." Gun stated.

Pat looked at him belligerently. Then he took a swing at Gun. Gun and Frank were both on him in an instant.

" Drunken idiot." Gun snarled as they forced him to the front door." Get out of here before I call the police." Gun shoved Pat out the front door to the porch.

Nancy watched astonished as Gun slammed the door behind him. " What is wrong with him?" She asked them stunned.

Frank sighed and looked at his roommate." No more. I won't risk her, George or anyone else."

Nancy watched bewildered as Gun agreed. " I'll go over and talk with housing and student affairs on Monday. You free?"

Frank nodded."Yeah, this is the last straw. Around 12 OK? You know it's going to hit the fan when his Dad finds out."

Gun nodded in agreement." Big time."

" Guys what are you going on about?" Nancy asked clearly something was up with their roommate.

Frank sighed." Let me get ready. We have to meet your Dad soon. I'll explain on the way."

Nancy nodded and went to Frank's room and quickly changed for dinner.

Frank must have taken a shower in record time. He came into the room as Nancy was getting her coat for the evening .

Frank very quickly threw on a jacket and tie. They headed out the door as Gun waved goodbye.

" OK Hardy spill. What's up with your roommate?"

Frank sighed as he led them quickly to meet Nancy's father. " He's on academic and behavioral probation for attacking a girl last year. He has a bad drinking problem. When he's sober he's fine, but drunk he's scary. There was some talk he forced another girl at a party this year too. The charges mysteriously vanished. We suspect his Dad had something to do with that."

Nancy looked at Frank stunned." He's been warned one more offense and he's gone. That's why when I woke up and heard you screaming I panicked." Frank explained embarrassed." Usually he sleeps away on the weekends. I'm an idiot. I never should have let you be by yourself, while I slept if I'd known..."

Nancy placed a hand on Frank's arm. " No wonder you were so upset. It's OK nothing happened, and if he'd tried I'd have scratched his eyes out."

Frank laughed softly."Given the claw marks you left on him, I know you can handle yourself. Just if he'd overpowered you or..." Frank stopped not wanting to complete the thought.

Nancy shook at the idea." When he grabbed me on Friday, I put it off to drunken frat boy behavior on a weekend. I'll stay away from him." She promised reassuring Frank.

" I don't think he'll try again, but we'll end it on Monday. They may want to talk with you." Frank said.

"You can give them my info if they need it." Nancy agreed.

Frank sighed as they approached the newsstand. 


	11. Chapter 11

Carson waited and smiled when he saw his daughter and Frank Hardy hand and hand. He smiled at Nancy's manner but also at Frank Hardy.

He remembered how he had looked at Liz when they'd been dating. Frank was acting that way with her. He liked watching them together. Whatever they had it was indefinable, and he had little doubt that Frank Hardy would someday be his son-in-law. He smiled as he realized Liz would have approved. He laughed to himself as he remembered Liz musing on that actual possibility in a flight of fancy when they were babies. Frank couldn't have been more than a year and a half at the time. Still they fit and they were a pleasure to watch. Frank nodded and smiled at something she said.

Nancy walked up and hugged her Dad. Frank stood back until they were done, and then shook hands with Carson.

" Why don't we grab a cab, and you can tell me all about the interview." Carson said as they crossed to the cab stand.

They all sat in the back of the cab. Carson peppered her with questions. " So young lady," Carson admonished. " you want to tell me why I have to discover my daughter is attending Harvard Law and says nothing."

Frank chuckled as Nancy squirmed under her Dad's gaze." Well, I didn't want to build up your hopes only to have them tell me no, Dad."

Carson cleared his throat and then looked at Frank. " So tell me Mr Hardy were you a party to this." Carson demanded in his best court voice.

Frank chuckled as he remembered how he found she was attending Harvard." No, sir I had no idea. I found out when she blew a bugle in my ear literally."

Carson looked confused and Nancy quickly filled in the story for her father.

Carson was laughing as they exited the cab in front of the restaurant. Nancy looked around and realized they weren't downtown like she expected. She turned to Frank." I thought you said we were going to the revolving restaurant ."

Frank shook his head no." You said we were going there. I just agreed , so your Dad could actually surprise you." Frank smirked at her as Carson simply chuckled watching their interplay.

Nancy batted the back of Frank's head, while Carson patted him on the back." You missed your calling son you should have been a lawyer."

"Dad don't encourage him. There's nothing worse than a Hardy with a swelled head. Trust me on this." Nancy demanded.

Frank chuckled and put up his hands as they entered the restaurant. " No, I think that I'll stick with medicine. I haven't won an argument with either of you yet. I don't really expect to either."

Carson smiled as the host seated them near the bread oven. Carson had developed a taste for Afghani. He had enjoyed dinner with them previously. The waiter came and Carson ordered a bottle of wine for them.

They all checked over the menu. After appetizers and main courses were ordered Carson started conversation.

"I know I mentioned this in passing. I have some unused vacation time at the Resort. I have until next Christmas to use it. I don't know what your schedule is like Frank, but if you're interested you're certainly welcome." Carson offered.

Frank smiled at the thought of Nancy on a tropical beach. Nancy's dad looked at Nancy. Nancy smiled and nodded affirmatively. From the look on Frank's face he agreed." That's very kind Mr Drew. I'd love to come. Either spring break, or if that's too soon Christmas break would be good."

Nancy looked at him surprised." Will your parents mind at Christmas time?"

Frank considered her point for a minute. Before he could say anything Carson interjected, " How would the whole family like to come?"

Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise." I don't know. You'd have to ask Dad and Mom what their plans are. What were you thinking Mr Drew? " It was obvious to Frank he had something on his mind.

"Well... I was thinking what would your parents think about Christmas at the resort?."

Frank's eyes popped slightly. He was quiet for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

Nancy looked at her Dad curious. " Dad, what are you thinking?"

Frank was grateful that Nancy asked the question for him. He felt uncomfortable asking Carson if he was offering his entire family a free vacation. That was what Carson seemed to be implying, but he didn't want to appear presumptuous and make a fool of himself.

" I was thinking a Christmas at the resort my treat might be a nice break for everyone." Carson explained .

Frank sighed. "It's a very nice idea. I can't speak for Mom and Dad though. I think if you're serious you should talk with them. If you're inviting the whole family, I know Joe could be convinced. " He replied joking.

Carson laughed. Frank looked at Nancy." My parents won't mind if I go. I'll be free whether they come or not" He assured them.

Dinner came stalling any further conversation. They all ate enjoying the food and the wine.

" What are you doing in town Mr Drew?" Frank asked looking for something to talk about with Nancy's father.

First Nancy then her Dad both being in town had thrown Frank a bit. He was still learning to feel comfortable around Carson Drew. Over Christmas he'd been at his house, and his parents had provided a buffer.

Carson sensed Frank's unease and realized what he was trying to do.

" I'm the guest speaker at a conference at Harvard Law school. So imagine my surprise when one of the members of the admissions committee congratulates me during dinner last night."

Frank laughed as Nancy turned red from embarrassment.

" I really thought I'd being going to Chicago." Nancy restated.

Carson laughed and they talked about med school and Frank's job over at the State Police forensics lab.

Carson was intrigued. As a lawyer he also saw the issues that might be raised in a high profile or complicated case. " Do you actually process the crime scene for evidence?" Carson asked curious how much they let Frank do.

Frank nodded affirmatively which surprised Carson." It depends on the case." Frank explained." If you were arguing for the defense, they wouldn't let me near a crime scene."

Carson chuckled. Frank Hardy was savvy. He knew any defense lawyer worth his salt would eat the prosecution alive with any untrained professional.

Frank continued explaining what he did to both Carson and Nancy." I started the summer before junior year. They took a class of volunteers to an autopsy and then to a crime scene. Three of us were still standing at the end of the first two weeks. They made us take three months worth of courses before they would certify us to assist on a case. The following summer I took more coursework. They also required field hours as well on site and in the lab for all of us. I can technically process a crime scene alone. With my schedule these days, I'm mostly backup in the lab though."

Carson nodded and Nancy looked at him intrigued. " Is that why you decided to go into pathology and med school?" She asked.

Frank nodded." I wanted to investigate and uncover the clues. I'd always been fascinated by Dr Jameson and his work. I got tired of doing stake-outs and getting shot at. So investigating and science intersected here." " I still say you missed your calling. You'd be brilliant in law." Carson said." However if you're interested I'll talk to Henry for you." Carson offered. Frank should have expected that a defense lawyer of Carson Drew's stature would know him personally. It really was a small circle Carson Drew moved within.

Frank's eye brows rose." Thanks for the offer, but they're interviewing me for a summer internship in a month." Frank explained.

Nancy looked at him surprised. They hadn't really talked about summer plans, and if they'd be together or apart. She'd hoped that Frank would want to spend summer in the same location as her.

Carson excused himself briefly to find the restroom. As soon as her father was gone, she turned. " I was hoping maybe we could be somewhere close by this summer." Nancy stated.

Frank nodded in agreement." I'd like that. I applied back in November. I was surprised when they called me for an interview." He explained. " I definitely want to talk about that when you figure where you'll be this summer."

Nancy smiled and leaned in and kissed Frank as her father returned.

" None of that you two." Carson admonished joking. " At least not while the old man is around."

Frank turned beet red from embarrassment. Nancy however just chuckled. She knew her father was having a bit fun at their expense.

" Really Dad." She sighed." Remember you told me you were young once too. Just exactly what do you think Frank is going to do with me?" She asked innocently.

Frank who'd been sipping his wine choked as the wine went down the wrong way as he absorbed her comment.

Carson chuckled watching Frank's reaction. He looked pointedly at him. " Anything you care to add here Mr Hardy."

Frank shook his head. " No, nothing to add." Frank said wisely avoiding Carson Drew's eyes.

Carson chuckled. " I was young once too. Just remember that please." He looked at Frank pointedly. There was amusement in his tone however as he chuckled under his breath.

Frank looked at Carson Drew carefully. Then he smiled as he saw the expression on Carson's face. "I'll keep that in mind." Frank chuckled quietly.

Nancy chuckled. "I think I'll keep him around. He kind of grows on you. Doesn't he?" Nancy joked rubbing Frank's head.

Carson just chuckled as he settled the bill. They exited and headed back toward the exit. They walked back toward a cab stand. They reached the cab stand and Carson said goodnight.

" When will you be back?" He asked as he kissed Nancy goodbye.

She reached and kissed her father bye." I can see you this weekend for dinner if you're around." she offered.

Carson smiled. " That sounds good. I'll let Hannah know." Nancy withdrew from their hug, and Carson turned and offered Frank his hand.

Frank shook his hand." Have a good trip, sir." Frank offered as he said goodbye to Carson.

" You're welcome anytime you can make it out our way." Carson said as he went to get into the cab.

" Thanks for the offer. If Hannah is cooking, you can count on seeing me." Frank replied lightly.

Carson laughed." I'll let her know. I'm sure she'll out do herself. She always does."

Carson waved as Frank placed his hand easily around Nancy's shoulder as they watched the cab roll away.

Carson's last view was of Frank drawing Nancy into him protectively. 


	12. Chapter 12

Frank and Nancy headed back to his place. They walked slowly enjoying each others company.

Frank sighed." I finally get you to myself."

Nancy chuckled." Feeling a little overcrowded?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him." Thanks for being a good sport. I know Dad wasn't part of the plan."

Frank smiled." You weren't part of the plan for this weekend either. I'm not complaining." He stated softly and bent and kissed her. 

It was not too late. Frank wondered if she wanted to do anything. He was perfectly happy staying in, but he wanted her to enjoy herself . She was naturally more socially outgoing than he was usually.

"Mmm, what are you thinking?" Nancy asked as she returned the kiss.

"We can go out if you want or just hang around." Frank offered. He would let her decide, but he was hoping for staying home he thought as he kissed her again deepening the kiss until his head was spinning.

Nancy fell into the kiss for a moment. She drew back reluctantly." Is there anyone back at your place tonight?"

Frank smiled and shook his head." Gun mentioned that he was visiting with his sister tonight."

Nancy smiled as she groaned against his lips. " Mmm... does the fireplace at your house work?"

It took Frank a moment to realize she had asked him a question.

"Uh huh..." He drew back catching his breath." We'll need to get some firewood." He answered as he bent in and kissed her again.

Nancy grinned at him." Perfect lets go.". She took his hand and hurried down the street.

"Sounds good." She said replying against his lips as she kissed him again."Let's stay home since Gun is gone. A nice fire and a nice bottle of wine sounds good?"

It was 9PM, so they'd have to hurry. Frank led them quickly to a small wine shop and they perused the shelves.

" I'll go grab some snacks. Why don't you pick out some wine?" Frank suggested.

Nancy laughed." Strawberries, crackers and cheese." She smiled giving him a lecherous grin.

Frank snorted and turned red as he remembered what she had done with him and food.

She laughed as he went toward the fruit section looking for berries. She grabbed some wine and came around the corner looking for Frank.

" Nancy?" A familiar , but unwanted voice called in surprise.

Nancy looked up and sucked in her breath. Standing in the aisle was Ned Nickerson, the last person she expected to see.

Ned approached warily . Nancy steeled herself because their last encounter had not been pleasant. She knew once Ned saw Frank, this could get unpleasant. That was something she wanted to avoid.

She doubted Ned was going to be as gracious to Frank as Callie had been to her.

"Nan..." Frank called lightly as he came searching for her.

Ned sucked in a harsh breath as he recognized Frank's voice.

"You're here with..." Ned started angrily .

Frank came around the corner and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Frank took in the sight. Nan looked none too happy. Ned looked like he wanted to hit something.

Frank stepped closer to Nan." Ned." He said quietly.

Ned did not miss the warning in Frank's voice. He meant to protect her from him if needed. Ned saw red for a minute. The bastard who had weaved in and out of their relationship had finally won. The taste was bitter.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Ned shot at Nancy.

Before Nancy could think to reply Frank did it for her. "I go here to Harvard Med." Frank stated cooly. His voice held a hint of smug satisfaction to it.

Nancy's eyebrows went up in surprise. Nancy knew going to Harvard gave Frank bragging rights. He just never used them. It was unlike him to do so. She also knew exactly why he had done so. He wanted to rub Ned's nose in it.

BU Medical was fine school. It just wasn't Harvard. Frank knew Ned was extremely competitive. He also knew Ned wouldn't miss the dig.

They both stood there like two cocks posturing for a hen. Nancy was worried that it might lead to trouble. More than that she was annoyed that they were both being, so male. She was not territory to be claimed. Frank had been furious when he learned what Ned had done. Ned had always considered Frank the competition.

Before anyone could react the scene shifted comically. " Neddie ?" came loudly from the front of the shop.

A clearly drunk girl approached Ned and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Neddie?" Nancy mumbled barely audible trying hard not to burst into giggles.

She became aware of Nancy and Frank staring at her uncertainly. " Neddie who are your friends?" She slurred as she fumbled crashing into Frank almost knocking him over."Youuu're cuute." She mumbled

Frank grabbed her before she fell over and helped right her. He leaned her back against Ned who placed an arm around her to steady her.

Nancy was trying very hard not to laugh as she looked at Ned. Her voice was filled with amusement." Hi, I'm Nancy Drew and this is Frank Hardy." Nancy offered her hand.

"Oh! You're the ex aren't you?" Holly yelled across the small store.

Holly was unaware of the scene she was causing as Ned mouthed apologies at them.

Nancy laughed quietly." Yes, that's me. " Nancy agreed.

Ned looked like he was torn between fury and amusement. Amusement won as Ned started laughing too." This is my girlfriend Holly. Holly this is Nancy and Frank." He repeated. 

"She's pretty Neddie. Don't you think Fraaank!" She slurred loudly looking at Frank.

Frank was trying very hard not to laugh and failing. " Yes, she is very pretty." Frank agreed quietly chuckling as he put an arm around her. The whole situation was so absurd Nancy couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Frank discretely covered his laugh with a cough and dared to look at Ned.

Frank was grateful. Running into Ned could have ruined the whole evening. What could have been a very bad situation had turned into a comedy skit.

Ned was trying to move Holly out of the store. He stopped and stared at the two of them for a minute. There was a rightness in the picture, even though part of him hated that it was so. Ned stopped as he saw them at the register. He turned and offered Frank his hand. Frank started surprised for a minute and then grabbed it and shook it.

"I'll see you around Nancy Drew." Then kissed her on the cheek. Nancy looked very quickly at Frank, who simply nodded to assure her that he was OK with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Nancy and Frank quickly left the store and stood outside. Nancy looked at Frank expectantly.

Frank was unsure exactly what to say here. He looked briefly at Nancy. He couldn't contain his laughter. He started chuckling." That was interesting." He offered unsure exactly what the correct words to describe the whole scene.

Nancy stared at the sidewalk. She was shaking a bit from nerves, but more from laughter. She never expected to be laughing , but the whole thing had been ridiculous. She stared at him for a moment then burst out in a fit of giggles. Frank stared at her unsure whether that was bad or good.

"Nan?" he asked cautiously.

Nancy laid a hand on his shoulder." You're cuuute you know " She mimicked Holly. "I hope Ned doesn't lose another girl to the Hardy charm." Nancy burst into more giggles. The whole idea was so ridiculous.

Frank chortled." She's not my type. Ned can have her." Frank stated chuckling as he put an arm around her. He was grateful Nancy had found the humor in this instead of anger. The whole thing could have been a very bad scene. Frank was grateful that hadn't been the case.

Nancy smiled." How do you do it?" She asked still giggling.

Frank raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"First, I fall for your charms while you're sleeping. Next I have to fight the waitress for you. Then Holly."

Frank was chuckling." OK enough already. It was more awkward or embarrassing than funny. I'm sure Ned was...uncomfortable." He stopped reaching for the right word. There really wasn't a good word, but he'd been in Ned's position and remembered it had been "uncomfortable". That really was too soft a word to describe it. Frank actually felt some sympathy for Ned. He never really expected to sympathize with Ned, but he did.

Nancy looked at him curiously. He almost sounded sorry for Ned. She never expected Frank to feel sorry for Ned.

"You feel bad for Ned?" She asked surprised.

Frank shrugged. It was hard to explain." Pete used to drag Callie around in front of me. He wasn't exactly subtle that he was doing it." Frank explained continuing." It's hard meeting an ex with the new partner. It's tough no matter how friendly you are. Pete and I weren't exactly friendly. He didn't really make that possible."

Nancy nodded in understanding. It really surprised her that Frank would give Ned a break. She reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best Frank Hardy?" Nancy stated between kisses.

"Huh? Mmm." Frank mumbled against her lips as he fell into the kiss. He would ask what she meant later he thought distractedly.

"Let's get back home." Frank said leading her back toward his place. They walked up on the porch and Frank unlocked the front door.

They walked in and Frank set the food and wine on the coffee table and then went to the fireplace to light a fire.

There was a nice fire burning when Nancy came back with dishes and glasses, and sat on the couch waiting for Frank to join her.

Frank turned on some background music and came out carrying a big comforter from his bed. Nancy smiled as she saw the blanket. She recalled the time on his parent's couch with his body pressed against her as they hid under the blanket from Aunt Gertrude. Nancy motioned for him to sit next to her. He placed the blanket around them and pulled her into him.

Then Nancy realized the song he had played. Nancy laughed as she heard the tune. She raised her eye brows and just looked at him." Hold me kiss me thrill me?" She asked laughing. " Subtle Hardy real subtle."

Frank laughed," Not really, but you said you liked the song. Actually I can put on whatever..."

She leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. She tasted like wine and Frank forgot what he was going to say.. Frank deepened the kiss running his hands through her hair.

"Mmm still the best make out song there ever was." Nancy replied against his lips.

Frank agreed moaning and slipped his tongue between her lips." Best song ever." He agreed breathlessly.

"Reminds me of another couch and another fire." She said softly as she came up for air.

Frank moaned, leaned in and kissed her again."I like couches, fires and you."

Then he pulled her closer showing her exactly how much he liked them. Frank lost track of everything but her as they lost themselves in each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Gun came in the house very quietly. He had been at his sister's place, but decided he'd rather sleep late in his own bed . Otherwise he knew his sister's kids would wake him early.

He was tired, but for a good reason. He and George had stayed up very late on Saturday talking until almost 4:30 in the morning. He was secretly grateful to Frank and Nancy.

He stopped in surprise when he realized the living room light was still on. He looked over and almost did a double take. His roommate and Nancy were both sound asleep on the couch under a blanket. The remains of a fire had died in the grate, and there were wine glasses on the coffee table.

It looked like they had taken advantage of his absence, and stayed in and had a romantic evening. Beyond that Gun didn't really want to know. Gratefully the blanket covered them, as Frank was shirtless.

Gun decided to leave them alone and turned off the light. Frank would be horribly embarrassed , and after their little morning stunt he didn't want to push his luck . He chuckled to himself. Frank was so quiet and at times uptight, he was surprised, It looked like his roommate just needed the right motivation to loosen up sometimes.

Gun had learned a lot from his late night talk with George. There was far more to Frank Hardy than he ever suspected. He been around the world solving cases. He done more by 20 than most people did in a lifetime. Gun almost hadn't believed her, until she'd shown him actual articles online.

Frank however never talked about it. He was brilliant. Gun knew that from his work. There were always the best of the best. Frank was that. He had heard talk about him around the campus occasionally. He knew Frank had an interview with Dr Jameson. That was unheard of for a first year med student, even a Harvard student. More amazing Frank was modest. A rare trait for someone so talented. Gun left the living room quietly after banking the fire and turning off the lights. Nancy and Frank never even moved.

Frank woke hours later with a very stiff neck. He realized surprised that he and Nancy were still on the couch. He looked at the clock on the digital recorder. It was 4:30 in the morning. They had fallen asleep after a very pleasant night. Frank grinned recalling heated parts of their evening.

He rolled over taking Nancy with him.

"Frank?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh. We fell asleep on the couch." He wrapped her up in the blanket and picked her up in his arms.

That brought her fully awake." What happened?" She asked against his chest.

Frank chuckled." We fell asleep on the couch."

Nancy looked up and ran her hand along his cheek. " Let's go to bed." She said and kissed him gently.

Frank carried her wrapped in the blanket toward his room returning her kiss as he shut the door. She curled into him and placed her hands on his chest. He placed her on the bed and joined her under the covers.

Frank had buried himself under the covers, and wrapped himself around Nancy. He was already falling back to sleep when Nancy giggled when she realized they had no clothes.

"Frank we left our clothes in the living room."

Frank mumbled something unintelligible that sounded vaguely like morning. Though it was hard to tell.

Nancy laughed softly as she looked at him. Frank was asleep. Frank gave a soft snore, but Nancy decided to wake him. Nancy decided she wanted to play again. First she softly kissed Frank along his jaw. She loved the feel of his stubble as she swept her hands across his skin. Her lips followed her hands as she kissed his jaw line. Frank moaned still unaware of her in his sleep. Nancy decided to change that and allowed her hands to venture under the covers.

He groaned softly and moved unaware still asleep. Nancy looked upward and saw his eyes moving rapidly under his lids in the dim light. Nancy grinned to herself wickedly in the dim light. She was going to make his dream very intense very quickly she decided.

Frank was helpless in the middle of the most intense dream he could remember. Nancy's hands and her soft lips had him burning. He was on fire as Nancy's lips descended on his. He returned the intensely deep kiss as he floated in a dreamlike state. Frank thought maybe he was awake, but he couldn't really tell. It didn't matter he thought dazedly. He was way too high to care at the moment anyway.

Then Nancy's lips left his mouth and went lower leaving a trail of burning kisses. Frank went over in a torrent of sensation. He was unsure whether he was asleep or awake. Nancy laid by Frank's side stroking him slowly. as Frank slowly became aware of his surroundings.

He rolled over and looked at Nancy dazedly. He didn't exactly know what to say, so he kissed her deeply. He brought her against his body and sighed contentedly at the contact.

Nancy drew back with a mischievous smile on her face. She gently drew her hand along his cheek. He turned his lips into her hand and smiled at her.

"Awake yet Hardy?" She teased softly kissing him.

"Hmm..." He answered against her lips." I'm not sure. But I like it awake or asleep." He fell into kissing her and drew her closer to him if that was possible.

They both cuddled under the covers intertwined with each other. Nancy rested her head on Frank's chest while Frank stroked her hair. Nancy moaned contentedly as they both relaxed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was much later that they woke. Nancy rolled over and looked at the clock. It was already 11:30. She was nestled against Frank with his arms around her.

This felt good. This was how she wanted to wake up every morning. She stayed quiet simply enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Hey, good morning." Frank's deep voice spoke softly in her ear. Then he nibbled along her neck and ear.

Nancy moaned in pleasure." Good morning."

Frank turned her and kissed her fully on the lips. They lost themselves for a little while in a sweet morning kiss.

Eventually they came up for air. Nancy snuggled into Frank content to remain here in his arms. Frank was absently playing with her hair, while he drifted half asleep. He was content and was sliding back to sleep. Nothing made him happier than the feel of her against him, soft and relaxed in his arms. He must have drifted because she had asked him something and had shifted in his arms waking him again.

"Huh?" He asked sleepily." What did you say?" Frank inquired as he shook himself awake.

Nancy chuckled gently." Do you want to get breakfast yet?"

Frank rolled over and looked at the clock. His eyebrows rose surprised it was so late." Brunch might be better. If you want we can grab a late brunch." He offered as he rose on his elbow to look at her.

"That sounds good. I just want to stay here a few minutes more and enjoy this."

Frank looked at her quizzically.

Nancy sighed." I love just waking up in your arms and feeling you against me." She admitted slightly embarrassed.

Frank looked at her intensely. Though he didn't usually say it, just being around her made him happy. Instead he showed her how her presence made him feel. He kissed her deeply throwing his emotions into the kiss.

Nancy was surprised, but quickly returned the sentiment. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

Frank gently stroked Nancy's face. He looked at her with such intensity that Nancy was speechless for a moment. She buried herself in his arms and just savored the moment .Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes just allowing themselves to enjoy each others presence .

He yawned again laying back against the pillows with his arms around her. Nancy lazily ran her fingers through his hair for a few more minutes. She looked down when she heard a soft snore coming from the bed. She chuckled as she realized she'd lulled him back to sleep.

Nancy bent down and kissed him until he woke again." Time to wake up Hardy, I'm hungry."

"Hmm... I'm good right here." He mumbled softly.

Nancy smiled and drew away as Frank moaned in disappointment. Hunger won for Nancy." You mentioned brunch. Let's go." Nancy stated rolling away from him.

Frank sighed as he rose. He would have happily stayed in bed with her all day. "OK." Frank said on a yawn." Why don't we get some clothes on, and grab my car."

They quickly got dressed and Frank led them to his car. They drove to a place across the river about 20 minutes from his place.

Nancy looked at him dubiously as he pulled into a parking spot in front of what looked like a college dive to Nancy. The whole placed was decorated with neon beer signs and bottles on the windows and walls. "This place serves brunch?" She asked surprised.

Frank nodded."What you don't trust me?" He added teasing her. She shook her head no smiling at him.."I'll expect you to nurse me when I get food poisoning." Frank snorted," I promise I'll take care of you. Actually it's really good and very popular." He assured her as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

Nancy laughed as they walked toward the bar. As they got closer, Nancy saw Frank wasn't kidding. There was a line out the door waiting to get inside the place.

"I guess it is popular." Nancy stated as they got at the end of the line.

"See you should simply believe everything I tell you." Frank teased as she cuffed him in response.


End file.
